club_penguin_super_hero_agencyfandomcom-20200215-history
Boo335 (Ice Storm)
Ice Storm '''(real name '''Boo335) was a very skilled super hero and was second in command of the most powerful super hero agency, the Super Hero AgencyS.H.A . He is friends with Bongi6, and Stevenlego. He retired in April of 2017, and died in June, 2017. Origin Boo335 was an former P.S.A agent, and than became an E.P.F agent. Before Operation Blackout, Boo was a Water Ninja in training. Just before defeating Sensei for training, he tripped when he landed on a pad. He fell down the waterfall, loosing his map and damaging his spy phone. Sensei didn't notice that Boo had tripped, but instead thought that he had left the game. When he fell down, his fall was saved by some water. Down there, it was freezing and it even had chunks of ice floating down there. There he met other penguins that had also felt there. They told him that they too fell down, and that they had been trying to get back up. The only thing they did was the Water Ninja training. Since they had trained down there for along time in the cold tempatures, they had learned new abilities with snow, ice, and water. There they had taught him everything they knew. After finally fixing his spy phone with the other penguin's help, he was able to call for help. There, a E.P.F Search and Rescue team rescused him, but the other penguins hid and told him why they didn't want to leave for numerous uncertain reasons, and that he must not tell any penguin what he had learned. After being rescued, the S&R team asked him if there were any other penguins down there, he instead lied and told them that no one else was down there and that he had used G's Survival Book. When asked about getting promoted for surviving so long in the freezing tempatures, he refused and told them not to promote him. He then participated in Operation Blackout, and assisted the E.P.F during it. In November 2014, he was invited to join the Super Hero Agency by their leader, Bongi6 (Shadow Mind), who felt that he had great potential in being a super hero. Ever since, he has been protecting Club Penguin as a super hero until he retired in April of 2017, and died in June, 2017. Operation F.L.A.W During Operation F.L.A.W he joined the Pro-Registration Side, being the third one to join. Operation M.A.S.K Ice Storm was killed by the M.A.S.K (aka Shadow Mind), during Operation Mask in June 2017. Abilites and Powers This is for your eyes ONLY! I repeat your eyes ONLY! (Note: This is when I'm alone) *Hail *snow ball storm *Ice bending, cold water bending, regular water bending (Can't bend hot water), snow bending *summon white puffles *ice balls *snow balls (just for fun) *water wave *ice sword, ice hammer *ice bow and arrow *Air blow, freezes enemies * Ice Shield * Ice Wall (Can push the Ice Wall towards the enemy) * Water Whip (He doesn't use this that much) * Water Beam (Can shoot water like a beam) * Water Heal (Can heal wounds) * Ice Touch (If he has his gloves on and touches you, you will be in a block of ice for 30 seconds) * Comet Blaster (This blaster shoots out comet that deals heavy damage but takes a long time to reload) * Water Arms (He can put a layer of water which can protect him and deals 5x the damage of the normal penguin) (He can only smash someone with his water arms once) * Cooler Temperature (Can make the temperature below zero) Skills Co-Op Zap Shards (Ice Storm + Lightno-Strike) When Ice Storm and Lightno-Strike team up, Ice Storm summons a ice storm and Lightno-Strike summons a lightning storm. The lightning zaps the ice shards, making them electric, and whatever they hit will be sharp and electrocute the enemy. Dark Tornado Comet (Ice Storm + Shadow Mind) When Ice Storm and Shadow Mine team up, Ice Storm summons a comet, using his comet blaster. And Shadow Mind makes himself a tornadoe. Ice Storm shoots the comet and Shadow Mind's tornado spins the comet around, so any enemies near the tornadoe will get hit mutipile times and also get stunned. Red, White and Black (Ice Storm + Ice lass) In this attack, Ice Lass summons her puffles. Ice Storm also summons his puffle, Icy. Together Ice Lass's puffles and Ice Storm's puffle team up. Icy summons a giant snow man, and Ice Lass's puffles jump on to the snowman. Ice Lass's puffles shoot out fire and the giant snowman shoots his snowball boozaka at enemy. Weaknesses This is for your eyes only, I repeat your eyes only. *Lots and lots of fire *Lightning (Can block if he sees it) *Meteors (He can stop it but needs snow puffles for help) *Lava * A high pitched sound. This may break any ice that he is using or is around him. Side Kick Ice Storm has a super puffle which is also his side kick Icy. Which plays with Ice Storm's Robot Assistant. Gallery Ice Storm (Earth-616).png Screen Shot 2015-06-27 at 15.57.53.png Ice Storm (Earth 616) Boo335.png Trivia *He joined on November 16 2014 (when the S.H.A started) *He was the 1st agent to join the S.H.A *He used to be second in command *He loves Astro-Barrier. He has even reached level 33 on the game! *He likes Red *His favorite food is Cheese Pizza *His favorite snack is Dorritos (flavor: Cool Ranch) * Inventor of the S.H.A Phones, Clue Finder Machine, Mind Reader Machine and the Lie Detector machine. * He is a snow master and a water master in Card-Jitsu. * He is way more powerful than a snow master and a water master in Card-Jitsu. * He misses Old CP * He has the Mega Metagross EX card in real life (Pokemon) Category:Super Hero Agency Category:Superhero Category:Legendary Heroes Category:SHA Category:Superheroes